


【铁盾】欲壑难填

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: mcu红罐x蛇队（与其说他是蛇队不如说他是被九头蛇捞上来然后洗了记忆的队长15057字，破了我一发完短篇字数的最高记录，不知道下次刷新记录是在什么时候呢（
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	【铁盾】欲壑难填

**声明：在本文创作过程中没有任何一只物理学家受到伤害。**

听说负责看管自己的人是传说中的九头蛇队长时，托尼·史塔克是拒绝的。

话虽如此，但他其实没什么拒绝的空间，作为一个常年被反派发offer递名片塞小纸条的技术型人才，这间位于敌占区的总统套房差不多就是他能争取到的最好俘虏待遇——别傻了，你以为他们都是欣赏你的天才吗，不，他们只是馋你的脑子想压榨你。

怎么就偏偏是九头蛇队长呢？被推进总统套房大门的托尼心如死灰地看着坐在落地窗边的那个身影。要是换个美艳女反派来我可能就从了……啊，不是，没有，就算美艳女反派来了也不能从。

门在身后被关上了，九头蛇队长站了起来，转过身面对着托尼。

作为世界知名邪恶组织的高层人员，九头蛇队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯长了一张看上去过于正直的脸，不过仔细想来这也挺合理的，毕竟他又不是一生下来就是九头蛇队长。

他还曾经是美国队长呢。

托尼对此感到唏嘘不已，如果当时是他那执着的老爹成功捞到美国队长了呢？或者别的什么人也行，只要不是九头蛇把他捞上来的，事情就不会变成今天这样。

九头蛇队长似乎还在适应这个信息爆炸的新时代。他面前的桌上和坐着的椅子旁边堆满了各式各样的书，托尼通过看这些书的标题来缓解自己的紧张情绪，于是他获得了一些重要情报：九头蛇队长刚学习完《常用家电维修指南》，正准备通过阅读《新手学电脑从入门到精通》来在细分领域进行深造，旁边摊开的笔记本上做了非常细致的笔记，他甚至还在笔记本上画了个精致的windows界面做标注，连书中示例图的桌面图标都画上去了。

啊，他还会画画，而且画得不错。

“其实你弄台电脑来用一下就懂了。”托尼忍不住建议道。话音刚落他就开始思考这算不算对敌人示好，不过几秒钟后他就觉得无所谓了，让战俘不用再继续容忍这种愚蠢的电脑学习方式是人道主义的一部分，他在维护自己的人权而已。

“这儿有很多电脑，但界面都和书里画的完全不一样。”九头蛇队长皱起了眉头，虽然红色的隐形眼镜和黑红色系的制服为他的反派气质加分良多，但托尼由衷地觉得他看起来并没有很坏。好吧，这种事情倒也不能看脸决定，毕竟托尼一直认为自己长了一张标准的邪恶天才科学家脸，结果还不是一不小心就走到了正派之路上。

托尼干笑了两声：“是啊，无论什么阵营和立场，大家都不喜欢给自己基地的电脑做个简洁易用的UI，可能这样会显得比较高端吧。”

“等等、等等。”九头蛇队长把桌上的笔记本往回翻了几页，抬起头看着托尼，“UI是什么意思？”

“呃，UI就是图形界面。”

托尼·史塔克，不久前刚被俘虏，因为过硬的专业技能被九头蛇带回了基地，此刻双手被反绑着站在九头蛇队长面前，回答了他“UI是什么意思”这种问题并且看着他把答案逐字记在笔记本上。附注，纸质笔记本。

不能怪托尼由衷地想问：“我这他妈的到底是在干什么？”

另一方面他还在想那个他从进门起就在想的问题：“九头蛇到底对队长做了什么？”

又或者他们没做足够的事。至少托尼现在看到的不是邪恶冷酷无情只能听到命令没有自我思想的人形兵器，而是一个，呃，嗯……

很难说。不过不管怎么样托尼还是很乐意教他用有鼠标键盘以及正常图形界面的电脑的。

托尼等着他记笔记。

记完之后，史蒂夫慢悠悠地站了起来，托尼发现这男人除了这套该死性感的紧身衣之外还穿了一双该死性感的皮靴，如果不是身陷敌营，他一定会礼貌地硬一下。

史蒂夫绕到托尼身后，把手搭在他的肩膀上，甚至还搂了搂他，动作里同时带着亲切和一丝不太全年龄的要素，这让托尼觉得自己又像是正在被长辈安慰的晚辈，又像是正在被上司进行性骚扰的职场新人。

托尼的灵魂正在两个身份之间来回摇摆寻找身份认同，而托尼的身体正在九头蛇队长的抚摸之下浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，他真的很想非常有个性地把史蒂夫的手甩开然后说“别再摸我了，连我爸都没这么摸过我”，但史蒂夫抢先开口问他：“是我主动要求把你交给我看管的，你知道为什么吗？”

放在平时托尼会非常有自信地调戏曰“因为我长得帅”？

然而现在他灰头土脸发型全乱脸上还有淤青，虽说不排除史蒂夫就好这一口的可能性，不过这种狼狈的状态动摇了托尼对出卖色相的自信心，他谨慎地思考了一番，回答道：“我不知道。”

事实上托尼真正想说的是“我不知道，也不想知道，谢谢你的好意但是能麻烦换个美艳女反派过来吗？不行就算了”。

“因为人类都是欲望的奴隶，我更是欲壑难填。”

这话一出口托尼差点眼前一黑当场晕过去，根据他对超级罪犯们的一贯了解，听他们的演讲水平就能知道他们的业务水平，那种目的非常简单直接“我要钱”、“我要很多钱”、“我要很多很多钱”的一般也非常容易被解决，需求层次越高就越难缠，像这种上来就是人类如何如何宇宙如何如何的基本已经臻至化境，在漫画公司倒闭之前差不多是看不到他们被彻底搞定的希望了。

咦，什么漫画公司？

还好史蒂夫没有接着津津有味地和他讨论人类的劣根性，也没有继续说一些听着就很不全年龄的台词，而是话锋一转单刀直入：“总之，我有很多问题要问你，你如果不愿意配合的话最好现在就提出来，这样我们双方都省事。”

托尼转了转眼睛，开始环顾四周，史蒂夫疑惑地问他：“你在找什么？”

“我在找拒绝的空间。”

“第一个问题。”史蒂夫抬高了音量，哗啦啦地翻着他的记事本。

史蒂夫的第一个问题就让托尼始料未及。

“阿波罗计划是真的吗？”

“真的。”

“人类登上月球了？”

“是啊，不过我们好些年没再去了。”

很好，很好，这下托尼彻底放心了，这位刚才还在对着纸质书学习如何使用电脑的九头蛇队长应该只是求知欲过于旺盛，听说手底下人抓来一个科学家就要来做免费的必应谷歌维基百科。

相信登月阴谋论不是什么稀奇的事情，不管怎么说史蒂夫也是个一觉从过去睡到未来的老人家，刚开始迷茫地探索这个陌生的世界，对此类事情的接受度比较低也是可以理解的。

托尼一边安慰自己一边衷心祈祷他接下来面对的问题不是一大堆地摊文学和阴谋论集锦，他怕他在这种密集轰炸之下会难以保持绅士风度。

第二个问题还真就立刻跳出了地摊文学和阴谋论的范畴，从全新的角度给托尼带来了震撼。

“变形金刚是真的吗？”

“……不是。九头蛇把你捞上来之后就没给你开个一对一扫盲班吗？”

“以后有可能是吗？”

“你怎么不干脆问我复仇者联盟是不是真的？”

“那复仇者联盟是真的吗？”

“复仇者联盟真不真你应该最清楚了啊，你看了几部？”

“一部都没看。听说过。之前看过一个预告片，不过没弄明白是怎么回事。”

“我给你简单介绍一下，复仇者系列就是假设你不是被九头蛇捞上来而是被我们捞上来的，记忆没被洗掉，继续穿着国旗色做你的美国队长，假设我突破重重技术难关搞出了一套牛逼轰轰的战甲天空一声巨响英雄闪亮登场，再假设……总之，它就是个做了一系列假设的科幻片。噢，好像也不能叫科幻片，你领会一下精神，就是咣咣咣砸墙砸地砸楼打外星人和大怪兽的那种片……”

“所以你不会造预告片里那个亮闪闪的战甲。”

“当然不会。”

“预告片里说你是特别技术指导。”

“因为我确实就是特别技术指导。嗯……而且理论上我确实会造那个战甲，只是还没投入到实践中而已。”

史蒂夫特别真诚地感慨：“哇。那套战甲很帅气，我很喜欢。”

“谢谢？”托尼有些感动，虽然被九头蛇捞上来之后他的脑子不知道被动了什么手脚，但美国队长就是美国队长，说话依旧带着人性光辉，“要是哪天真造出来了我还那么刷漆。”

“但电影里那个大厦也太丑了，你知道是谁设计的吗？”

“呃，还是我。”

两人无言地对视了片刻，直到史蒂夫翻了一页进入下一个问题。

连着几个让人不知道从何答起的问题之后，托尼终于在震悚中得出结论：九头蛇队长是个民科。

民科，一个让托尼以及他的广大同行虎躯一震的名词，不少物理学家在自己的联系方式后面备注“如果你有幸发明了永动机或者推翻了相对论，求求你千万不要告诉我”不是没有道理的。

对此托尼不得不感谢早在他出生以前，美国物理学会对此类人群做出的专业应对，早在五十年代就有某民科因为被物理学会拒稿而枪杀了编辑的秘书，这个悲剧让物理学会接受了教训，开辟了一个新的分会场——一个私底下被称作“妄人分会场”的地方，凡是动不动要推翻相对论制造永动机的民科通通都会被引流到这个分会场来，让他们进行愉快的内部讨论并感觉自己的观点获得了物理学会的认可，从而大大减少了类似悲剧的发生。

但现在托尼可没办法把史蒂夫打发到妄人分会场去，他不得不坐在这里独自面对各种各样别出心裁的奇葩问题，在他们进入物理领域之后，托尼宁愿史蒂夫继续问他变形金刚、复仇者联盟、新世纪福音战士以及高达系列的那些事儿。

他都开始怀念起那些傻得可爱的问题了。实在不行聊聊DC他也愿意啊，比如他也很想要个蓝眼珠子黄头发贼好看还名叫史蒂夫的男朋友。

或者讨论物理的态度稍微亲切一点也行，不要三天两头设计出永动机，也不要在他解说的时候打断他，非常认真地看着他说：“不是物质不能无限可分，是你无能。”

要不是身陷囹圄我岂能受此折辱，托尼一边含泪这么想一边猛点头敷衍史蒂夫，是是是你胸大你说得都对，你这个胸围基本可以勇夺诺贝尔。

在这次事件中，托尼非常客观地对自己的情报收集能力感到敬佩，这种情况下他居然还大致理清楚了事情的来龙去脉，和他刚来没一会儿就感受到的一样，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，现任的九头蛇队长其实并不对九头蛇忠心耿耿。

或者说，现阶段他还和九头蛇保持着基本的合作关系，没到立刻就能冲冠一怒为托尼抄起盾牌掀了桌子抱着物理学家一个百米冲刺找个没人的小黑屋继续探讨永动机的程度，但他内心深处无疑有怀疑的种子。

得到了这个情报之后再进行一番透过现象看本质，托尼发现自己面对的情况真不是那么绝望，至少史蒂夫就是他最大的突破口，这家伙可能是被捞上来之后就失忆了，也可能是被九头蛇洗掉了记忆，他不光对现代社会一无所知，就连以前的基础生活常识都丢掉了不少，托尼毫不怀疑他现在很可能不会解一元二次方程。

托尼不得不佩服美国队长的精神强韧程度，就算到了这份上，他依旧没有丢失自我意识，而且这份自我意识和他的胸围臀围一样汹涌澎湃，在通过诸如地摊文学之类的渠道疯狂地汲取了有关外界现代社会的讯息之后，他刚好弄到了一个合适的人来一一求证。

有一点令托尼至今感到大惑不解，为什么其他方面史蒂夫都能虚心求教并快速掌握事情全貌，而一扯到物理他就化身民科仿佛不逼死托尼誓不罢休呢？

至于另一个问题，托尼本想旁敲侧击一番来获取情报，没想到史蒂夫刚听他问个开头就非常爽快地回答：“我当然知道我以前是美国队长啊，我自己隐约记得不少事情，他们也给我看了相关的资料。”

“那你怎么还？”

史蒂夫转述了他从九头蛇那里听到的那个故事版本，据九头蛇给他提供的资料，美国在二战后已经一步步地走向了堕落，再也不是他记忆中的那个美国了。

听到这儿的时候托尼就想说某种程度上现在的美国确实不是你记忆中的那个美国了，但接下来史蒂夫给出的重磅证据直接让他的语言机能暂时掉线。

史蒂夫说，他一开始听到这些的时候也将信将疑，直到九头蛇给他看了美国现任总统的演讲视频。

他热心地起身去鼓捣电视机，几秒钟的黑屏之后，托尼面无表情地看着电视上播放的特朗普演讲录像，九头蛇在这个方面无疑拥有专家级的造诣，为了让这东西更容易被史蒂夫接受，他们特意把画面弄得模糊不清，时不时还有让人梦回录影带时代的画面抖动，而就在这诡异抖动的画面旁边，是正在真诚发问的史蒂夫：“那么，这东西是伪造的吗？说话的这个人真的是现在的美国总统吗？”

无论如何，至少托尼知道了自己和成功逃跑之间就只差一个下定决心和九头蛇翻脸还愿意和他合作的美国队长，而且这可能并没有他想象中那么难，史蒂夫·罗杰斯仍旧是个可以被争取的对象。

托尼停下手头的活，看向他现在的对象——哦他的意思是可争取对象——心中忽然涌出一抹柔情。

倒不是托尼到了这个穷山恶水除了史蒂夫一切都那么索然无味的地方忽然情感泛滥，他来到这里之前其实就对美国队长涌过无数次柔情和别的什么液体了，连他自己都没想到他还因此重新思考了自己的人生以及自己继承和开拓的事业。

他亲眼看见了包括自己父亲在内的人是如何地怀念美国队长——无论他们出于什么目的，也看见了在九头蛇队长出现的消息被引爆之后，白宫那伙人是如何急吼吼地和美国队长撇清干系。

这很合理，但有时候就是合理的事情才格外引人唏嘘。

最开始时，托尼只是偶尔会想起，哦，好吧，如果我爸爸还在，他的态度肯定不会有这种一百八十度的大转弯，不会这么恶心。

后来九头蛇队长的消息越来越多，基本都是大家试图从神情中推断出他和原来的那个人到底还有多少相似之处，以及报道他又参与了哪次九头蛇的破坏行动。

从那时起托尼心中的柔情就开始咕嘟咕嘟冒泡了，他心想，这家伙，不算在冰里冻着的年龄，也就是二十来岁大好年华，长着一张前程似锦的脸，然而却已不再有人把他当成人来看待，他是一个标志、一个符号、一个筹码，一件换个喷漆配色就有了截然不同待遇的武器。

以托尼的思维之跳跃，他下一秒就想到了经由他的天才被创造出的那些武器，如果它们也被换了个喷漆配色——而且妈的，再换喷漆配色，他的姓氏也还在上面呢。

他从来没想过这个。或者说，他下意识地回避了这个，每一次将要触碰到问题的边缘时他都自信满满地把手缩了回来：一切都在我眼皮底下，在我掌控之中，怎么可能会有问题呢？

开始反思自己总是一件好事，遗憾的是在来得及做出任何行动之前，托尼就被丢进了这个基地，并且在看见九头蛇基地内真的有自己制造的武器之后面如死灰。

而九头蛇队长在他们两个共用的总统套房里，哼着歌翻着书，像个人生导师一样抡着四倍大的勺子给他喂心灵鸡汤，在听了很多类似爱因斯坦做小板凳的故事之后托尼从情绪的泥沼中挣扎了出来，宣布自己好了，不需要更多心灵鸡汤了，以此来阻止史蒂夫接着给他念励志小故事集锦。

不过这些励志小故事确实促进了托尼更快地从情绪泥沼里爬出来，现在他转而躺在柔软被子和枕头组成的泥沼里对自己的人生反思做个小小的总结：“我从来没认真地去想过，也可以说，我从来没扔下我毫无来由的自信去想过，在我扭过头不去看的时候我就该有这个心理准备了。如果我有生之年还能活着出去，我一定要做点什么。”

史蒂夫看完了励志小故事集锦，因为最后一个美国队长童年故事哈哈大笑，他把这本书放到已读的书堆里，从未读书堆里随手又抽出一本，翻了几页之后忽然站起来走到床边很认真地对托尼说：“兵者不祥之器，不得已而用之。”

“我想去做的是让这个世界不要有那么多不得已。”

“你很爱她。”

“谁？”

“这个世界。还能有谁？”

“对了，刚才那句话是谁说的？”

托尼猜测这应该是史蒂夫从哪本书里看来的，毕竟他除了训练之外的大部分时间都用来啃他的书堆，如果不是里面混入了太多地摊文学和阴谋论，他这会儿对现代社会的认知应该有个质的飞跃，甚至可以去一些知名问答网站上做大V了。

史蒂夫低下头看了看他正在翻阅的那本书的封面，慢慢念出了上面标注的名字：“老子。”

“老子应该没有对量子力学发表意见吧？”

“暂时没有。”

“那就好。”托尼拉过一个枕头盖在脸上，“说实话你让我想起一个前炮友，他一直让我觉得他接近我就是为了……”

“等等，前炮友，‘他’？”

“呃，如果这触及到你接受范围之外了就当我没说。”托尼无意在这种境况下河一个他既吵不过也打不过的人谈论平权问题，活着不好吗？

“我的意思是，两个男性之间——”

“是，可以，当然可以，需要我详细指导你一下吗，我现在特别想教你物理以外的东西，只要不是物理什么都行。”托尼在枕头底下发出有气无力的声音，“你当初怎么就没抽空和我爸好好讨论一下永动机呢，说不定他就会烦你了。”

“你知道吗？”

史蒂夫还没说接下来的话，求生欲和动物的本能就驱使着托尼猛地掀开枕头喊出了那声：“我不知道！”

都破音了。

“那我给你科普一下。”

现在的托尼已经不是刚被抓来时的托尼了，在敌人——此处的敌人特指九头蛇队长——的蹂躏之下，他对这类句子已经有了一定的免疫力，他快速整理好情绪，特别诚恳地说：“好的，你给我科普吧，什么事情？”

“知识是可以通过性传播的。”

“嗯？”这个开头让托尼立刻进入了警戒状态，不过他心里隐约知道他警戒也没用，最后的结局已然注定，“你想表达什么？”

“之前我一直很遗憾我们两个都是男性，没办法这样快速传播知识，没想到是我的思路太窄了。”

“不不不我觉得你原来的思路就挺好的……”

然而史蒂夫还是把民科的魔爪伸到了生物学界，他兴致勃勃地把托尼从被子里挖出来然后开始扒他的衣服，此过程中托尼连点象征性的反抗都没做，大大助长了九头蛇队长强抢民男的嚣张气焰。

我完了。托尼心想。我不清白了不干净了我被前美国队长现九头蛇队长按在床上狠狠地糟蹋了——

史蒂夫带着“史塔克物理小讲堂开课啦”的兴奋骑了上来，却疑惑地停住了：“接下来呢？”

托尼趁此时机奋力挣扎：“先要扩张，还要……”

史蒂夫骑在他腰间，脱衣服脱到一半的手停下了，歪过头看着他，眼中充满了对知识的渴望。

托尼身上某样与生俱来的武器立刻就上膛了，他咽了口口水，支着胳膊坐起来，伸手把史蒂夫脱了一半的衣服给拉了下来扔到床底下。

“算了，你下来，我来吧，我给你准备好，您只管尽情——尽情汲取知识就行了。”

这个漫漫长夜，禁欲了许久的托尼被史蒂夫榨出了好几次知识的精华，托尼惊喜地意识到之后的物理学习时间终于可以变得更加愉快了，良心的束缚让他一直在向史蒂夫解释知识没法这么传播，但托尼在写作和演说技法方面可能还是要向地摊文学好好学习。

托尼觉得自己真傻，真的，他怎么就没想到他在九头蛇这里干的最多的活费腰呢——还好史蒂夫喜欢骑乘，为他减轻了很大压力。

在托尼这种以为自己要出卖头脑结果主要还是出卖色相的生活里，有个叫叉骨的九头蛇中层干部有事儿没事儿就来他们这儿晃一圈，他试图表现得不动声色只是一时兴起来这里看看，但托尼觉得他在此方面的努力着实不太成功或者说全无必要，因为一个智力正常的人都能感觉到叉骨是来进行监视的，监视托尼，更多地是监视队长。

或者说监视他们两个人的状况。

如果他特别怀疑这两个人正在秘密谋划着什么，那监视的结果一定令他非常失望，他每次进门的时候托尼和史蒂夫不是在床上学习物理就是在床下学习物理，如果是在床下，史蒂夫还会特别热情地邀请叉骨前来欣赏他的最新永动机设计图。

据说出任务的时候他也一直拉着叉骨讨论有关永动机的事情，托尼觉得这绝对是故意的，因为叉骨显然在这种无效信息轰炸之下开始怠慢了，还无意间被史蒂夫进行了隐蔽的洗脑，叉骨现在非常确信托尼·史塔克虽然精通武器制造与维修但本质上就是个会在敌营苟且偷生的花花公子，这会儿有吃有喝有空调，那么他脑子里除了馋九头蛇队长的身子之外大概没有任何多余的想法。

偏偏外界还有无数新闻帮助叉骨强化这种印象，最近史蒂夫还从他那里拿到了用洋洋洒洒十多页描绘托尼·史塔克情史的旧八卦杂志，史蒂夫如获至宝，每天晚上睡前就指着这玩意儿乐，托尼觉得这份杂志里的故事编得狗血又无聊远算不上是上乘八卦，但怎么也比和史蒂夫一起探讨量子佛学来得轻松。

不过量子佛学也是叉骨帮忙给史蒂夫弄来的，叉骨混蛋。

在躲过叉骨的监视和完成对量子佛学的初步研究之后，托尼很是佩服还能忙里偷闲策划出逃的自己。他时刻提醒自己不要因为天天和史蒂夫传播知识就忘了他目前还是九头蛇队长，他们还没能完全信任彼此，为了在画战甲设计图的时候也能够躲开史蒂夫，托尼想出了一个绝妙的方法。

还好电脑里有离线备份版的Friday，托尼的这个办法执行起来效率极高，那就是平时坐在那儿照常画图，反正史蒂夫也不可能透视到屏幕上的内容，只要史蒂夫一站起来靠近，星期五就做出自动响应，立刻切换到别的窗口。

这个办法简单高效，唯一的副作用就是托尼不得不编个理由来搪塞史蒂夫，解决他“为什么我每次来你都在看电脑桌面”的疑问。

而且这个疑问是一系列疑问当中最容易解决的。

史蒂夫再次靠近的时候托尼决定这次不看桌面了，他开始玩蜘蛛纸牌，史蒂夫在观赏了一会儿蜘蛛纸牌之后问托尼：“她在工作吗？你的那个AI。”

“呃，是啊。”托尼想了想，想尽量用从四十年代直接跳跃到二十一世纪的也能够理解的方式解释，他指了指电脑侧面的指示灯，“你看，这个灯亮着呢，而且仔细听，你能听见风扇的声音。”

“要是她其实是假装工作然后在糊弄你怎么办？”

托尼玩儿命挠头。他发现史蒂夫对他发际线的危害可能比量子力学的还大。

“人与AI之间，这点基本的信任还是要有的。”

史蒂夫恍然大悟地点点头，看上去深以为然，托尼长舒一口气，觉得自己很快就要在和史蒂夫沟通这方面拿到学位了。

去做了例行的武器系统维护检修之后，托尼回到那个日渐熟悉的总统套间，一进门就看见史蒂夫赤裸着上身，正用手沾颜料快速在胸口画九头蛇。

他胸前墨色的九头蛇标记栩栩如生，随呼吸的起伏而颤动，透出怪异的美感，然而在托尼来得及对这个画面做出任何评价之前，史蒂夫转身看见门边的托尼，一边朝他走过来一边说：“托尼，你好骚啊。”

托尼低下头看看自己的黑背心白布手套和满手套的机油，意识到史蒂夫可能是真的好这口。

“最近不看地摊文学改看电视剧了？”

史蒂夫点点头：“既然追求刺激，当然要贯彻到底。”

托尼恼怒地摘下手套：“词都给你说了我说什么啊？”

在进行了一番激情知识传播之后，史蒂夫心满意足地倒在床上睡着了，托尼悄悄爬起来溜达到仓库，找到了正在紧张地假装清点库存的侯殷森。

“行了，他睡着了，现在不用担心他忽然过来查岗了。”托尼走到殷森旁边，“现在可以放心说了。”

“你不是说你有机会争取到他吗？”

“这就像我说我在追某个美女，不代表我和她已经结婚还有孩子了。”

“他不会忽然醒过来吗？”

“不会的，他刚和我大战完三百回合，一时半会儿醒不过来。”

“想不到你这么身手了得——他醒过来之后不会报复你吗？”

托尼擦了擦额头上的冷汗：“你就别担心这个了，我向你保证没问题，说正事吧。”

这个身处沙漠腹地的九头蛇基地不可避免地要面对后勤和补给问题，他们采取的方法之一是和附近在他们控制之下的人类聚落进行贸易，而殷森正是他们的货商之一，透过这层关系他光明正大地进入了基地内部，并给托尼带来了重要的外界情报：此处的大概位置与地形情况，以及其他托尼的逃生计划需要的讯息。

托尼打定了主意要带史蒂夫一起走，他相信他距离把史蒂夫拉到这条船上来仅有一步之遥，但在迈出这关键的一步之前，他还是把行动计划作为秘密藏好。

这无疑是一场豪赌，不幸的是托尼在赌博方面的手气一向就不怎么样。抽奖方面的他不知道，他没试过。

他没想到的是他可以在赌局开始之前就输，被史蒂夫堵在走廊上的时候他还心怀侥幸史蒂夫只是睡醒了发现他不在于是过来找他，结果史蒂夫开口第一句话就是：“你准备好战术性撤退了？”

还没等托尼的求生欲和生物本能组织出回答，史蒂夫就抓着他的领子轻松地把他提溜了起来：“回屋说。”

然而回屋之后托尼等来的不是促膝长谈而是高强度知识传播，在这件事上托尼相当具有乐观精神，自带的武器又一次自动上膛，他心想好吧，死刑犯上刑场之前也有个临死一餐，史蒂夫可能是想给他个临死一炮做人道主义关怀。

但裤子还没脱完，史蒂夫就拦住了他。

托尼情绪激动：“怎么，人道主义关怀也没了？”

史蒂夫却表现得和他钻研量子佛学时一样平静：“你在战术性撤退之前就没什么要对我说的吗？”

托尼双手抓着裤腰带，歪过头思考了一会儿，恍然大悟似乎这才是真正该放手一搏时机，于是他脑内哼唱着我心永恒为自己加油助威，为了表现得更加严肃，把手从裤腰带上放下来问史蒂夫：“Do you trust me？”

从史蒂夫的眼神来看他脑子里可能也在哼唱着我心永恒：“I do.”

你看看，早这么说不就成了吗，折腾这么久图什么呢。

死里逃生后的疲倦让托尼瘫在了柔软的床垫里，他虚弱地抓住史蒂夫的手：“你要是真的信任我，就信我一句知识不能通过性传播。”

“不是知识不能通过性传播，是你无能——”

来这里之后这么久，托尼还是第一次觉得自己稳稳地抓住了主动权，他翻身起来压住史蒂夫，笑着低下头，把暧昧的气息扑在史蒂夫耳边：“嘘，我让你看看我能不能。”

结束了本次知识传播之后两个人靠在床头，进行了没有人抽事后烟的非常健康的事后谈话——其实主要是史蒂夫在详细解说事情的来龙去脉。

“他们自己给自己制造出了一个大问题——他们洋洋得意地把我当成九头蛇的旗帜竖了起来，却忘记了这会让我变得无法控制，当然，如果他们下定了决心，还是可以将我撤换掉的，但现阶段我表现得似乎更值得他们继续利用而不是撕破脸皮，于是我就钻了这个空子，尽情利用我能利用的活动空间，等待逃走的机会。”

“幸运的是，机会很快就来了……”

托尼火速爬到史蒂夫胸口撒娇：“说的是我吗？”

“对，是你。你拖了很久，也试探了很久，因为和我合作风险太大了，你并不真正确定我在想什么。相对的，这件事对我来说没什么风险，我不必担心你的背叛会给我带来什么无法解决的负面影响，但我必须确认，在你看来我究竟是什么。”

忙着在他胸前蹭来蹭去的托尼过了好一会儿才反应过来这是个问句，无奈这方面不是他强项，他抓着史蒂夫的手，摸着他的手背说：“现在你是和我一条绳的蚂蚱了。”

“好吧。”像是早预料到这个回答似的，史蒂夫无奈地叹了一口气，“We're in this together.”

“对对对，就是这个意思。”托尼猛点头，“还是你说话好听。”

两个人靠在一起，享受了久违的没有不研究量子佛学也不讨论地摊文学的安静，但安静没多久托尼又觉得别扭，顺手把电视打开，上次忘了关的碟机尽职尽责地开始播放他们上次忘了拿出来的《复仇者联盟》盗版碟。

调低音量的电影成了恰到好处的背景音乐，托尼和史蒂夫靠在床头有一搭没一搭地看着，史蒂夫指着屏幕说：“真惊人，他们找的这个演员居然还真的和我有几分相似。”

“有几分相似？”托尼撇了撇嘴，提出反对意见，“根本就长得一样好吧。”

关于演员相貌的话题持续了一会儿后两个人在床上笑成一团，还又一次引来了叉骨在门口徘徊，托尼踹了史蒂夫一脚说你去把他打发了，史蒂夫憋着笑说我这会儿懒得去打发他，然后猛地发力，用有规律有节奏的摇床声和几声惟妙惟肖的呻吟打发走了叉骨。

确认叉骨离开之后，史蒂夫再次舒服地躺下，让托尼能继续趴在他胸口，他也能继续在托尼脑袋上和背上实践他从宠物杂志和驯猫一百法里学来的撸猫手法，这几下子能不能让猫爽得骨头发酥有待商榷，反正托尼确实是爽得骨头发酥。

“回去之后我还有很多事情要面对。”吸收大量知识之后即使是超级士兵也难免会感到倦怠，但史蒂夫觉得这种舒适的倦怠反而令他头脑清醒，“还好，我应该能够忍受监狱生活。”

史蒂夫作为九头蛇队长已经参与过许多他们的行动，因为他始终对九头蛇怀有疑虑，他的行动方针基本可以用消极怠工来概括，但这也无法抹去他深入参与其中的事实。

托尼觉得这会儿他应该给史蒂夫带来心灵上的慰藉，于是他主动用脑袋蹭了蹭史蒂夫的掌心，说：“喵。”

在地摊学院修过表演系的史蒂夫非常配合地挠他的下巴：“我不知道你能不能明白……那种感觉很好。”

“我明白。”上一秒还在戏精小猫咪状态的托尼坐了起来，认真地凝视着史蒂夫，“直面命运并反抗它的自由是人生最宝贵的东西之一。虽然我不一定说得上喜欢这种感觉，但我明白。”

他们像从来没上过床传播过知识只有纯洁友谊的好兄弟一样伸手击掌，把这个氛围维持了大约三秒钟不到他们就含情脉脉地十指相扣，托尼补充道：“不过请辩护律师的自由同样是。”

不久前已经大量律政电视剧中得到了这项社会常识的史蒂夫点点头：“这个就交给你了。”

“嗯，交给我了。”

下一个环节是托尼终于把这些天来遮遮掩掩画好的战甲设计图拿出来炫耀了，这是整个逃跑计划——史蒂夫在此处纠正说应该叫战术性撤退——最核心的部分，一套因为决定不刷漆而被史蒂夫嫌弃的战甲，还有一套经过了多次简化之后只保留核心供能和飞行系统的特异化战甲。

“这是给你的。”托尼指了指特异化的那套，“它还不太稳定——说实话因为缺少不断的改良和测试这两个家伙都不太稳定，不过我很确定它们都能飞。到时候我会带着你一起……”

史蒂夫忽然就不纠结油漆的问题了。刚才他还在抱怨说九头蛇基地里的油漆都是些很邪恶的颜色，就算正常的颜色也要在刷之前调配得很邪恶，他实在是搞不懂这群人的审美。

但是现在，他看着黑白的而且托尼再三申明不用刷漆也能运行良好的设计图。

“光是这东西就能让我飞起来？”

按理来说托尼是从来不理会这种质疑的。也可以说他很欢迎这种质疑，因为他每次都可以在事后看见质疑者脸上难以形容的表情并从中获得愉悦。

但这是队长，而且质疑的态度是这么真诚，所以托尼按捺了反驳和等待看笑话的冲动，多解释一点：“是的，不过准确来说它还有许多需要完善的地方，出于时间和原材料以及工作环境的限制我没法做到尽善尽美，但到时候我——”

托尼没能把话说完，因为史蒂夫扑过来吻住了他，还顺势把他按到了床上，然后骑在他身上拽着他的领子命令：“Ready,set,shoot,soldier.”

看来又到了今天的传播知识时间，史蒂夫是个特别好学的学生，经常要求托尼老师给他加课。

“我还以为当你说自己欲壑难填的时候说的只是精神层面。”

“我只是渴望知识。”

可是它们真的不能性传播，不然我大概已经以一己之力拉高了美利坚的平均学历，应该为此拿个奖。而且我的前女友们也不会那么恨我了，我会收到很多感谢信的。

托尼把这句话憋回了肚子里，也许只有这件事一辈子都说不清楚了。

哦，还有特朗普为什么能当美国总统的事。

“托尼。”在知识传播渠道又一次成功对接上的时候，史蒂夫低下头看着他的眼睛说，“你好广袤。和未来一样广袤。”

接着他忽然开始聊正事：“战甲完工需要多久？能赶在下个星期天之前吗？我们得那之前出发。”

托尼心里咯噔一声，难道有什么他一无所知的重要情报？

他赶紧追问：“为什么？”

美国队长眉头紧皱如临大敌：“下星期天开始水星逆行。”

“队长，算我求你，别再看地摊文学了好吗。”托尼怀着恨铁不成钢的心情翻过身把史蒂夫压在柔软的床垫上，“看来今晚我得好好教教你。”

哦豁，看看这是谁入戏了。

托尼有关地摊文学的这句规劝在未来的某天或许会生效，不过下个星期六的夜晚，队长还是在他们成功起飞之后抬起胳膊看了看表：“还有十五分钟就开始水逆了。”

他们互相搭着肩膀，以免有任何一个人的推进器忽然出现问题，托尼出发前开玩笑说如果真遇到其中一个人的设备出故障的情况，那更有可能的是另一个人也被一起拽下去而不是他把设备出问题的那个人拉在半空中。

“不过，这是你说的，We're in this together.”

“对，是我说的，要是他们以后还想画我的漫画，我希望他们把这句话画进去。”

“那咱们可得活着回去以确保大家能知道这句经典台词。”

就像托尼之前说的，行进路线上的无人机已经被他事先黑掉了，他采取了不易打草惊蛇的方案，只锁死了无人机的攻击系统，保留了警戒和追踪功能的小型无人机一旦扫描到他们就腾地亮起红灯，飞快地逼近他们保持在最佳开火距离，然后——静静地跟在他们后面。

“你什么时候黑进去的？”史蒂夫饶有兴趣地提出了问题，托尼很庆幸处于高空不稳定飞行状态下的时候没法进行知识传播，他们回去之后倒是可以在稳定飞行状态下试试。

“出发之前没多久，不然他们会发现的。你不是看着我用电脑的吗？”

“我看见你用电脑了，但你没有噼里啪啦敲键盘，上面也没有一大堆黑底绿字的东西闪来闪去。”

托尼本来想再强调一次不要看地摊文学，但他很快反应过来这应该是从电影而不是从地摊文学里学到的。

此刻的托尼不由得稍微放松了一点，他觉得这次逃亡飞行之旅说不定会比他想象中的要轻松愉快很多，他们很快就可以抵达海岸线然后找到一艘——

身后无人机开火的声音让托尼的神经瞬间绷紧了，还好接下来响起的只是子弹打在金属铠甲和振金盾牌上的声音。

但危机并没有就此解除，刚才还安静跟在他们身后被他们遛的无人机群产生了异动，有一小撮无人机脱离了匀速飞行的大队伍，开始对他们发起攻击。

“怎么回事？”队长伸手到身后取下了盾牌。

“操，是bug.”

“bug？”

“你只需要知道这是我永远也战胜不了的死敌的名字。”

“我就跟你说了今天会开始水逆。”

有几架无人机绕到了他们前方，史蒂夫挥动手臂，盾牌在空中画出流畅的曲线，在击中第一个无人机之后就在几个无人机之间来回碰撞，托尼还没来得及发问，史蒂夫就伸出手，稳稳地接住了被弹回来的盾牌。

等待盾牌飞回来的间隙里，托尼也用手腕装甲边上的小型追踪弹干掉了几架。几分钟前他还觉得开战甲飞行比开赛车爽，这会儿他就觉得还是开车爽了，这种情况下脚底下没个油门可以踩真是怪憋屈的——也许回去之后他能给战甲也加个油门。

现在围绕着他们并逐渐包围上来的都是某个更偏重速度的型号，托尼难得后知后觉地反应过来他在和美国队长并肩作战，这样说起来很奇怪，但史蒂夫是个天生擅长发号施令的人，他只是简短地说“我要起跳”，托尼就下意识地搭稳了手臂给他提供一个借力点。

美国队长即使在如此恶劣环境下也还是发挥了他惊人的弹跳力，并且准确地攀在了一架无人机上，开始清扫逃亡之旅的最后阻碍。

除了自己攀着的那架，其他所有出了bug进入攻击模式的无人机全部被击落，而史蒂夫正在想这种瞄准能力极差的无人机居然击中了他腿上目标极小的两个推进器，好在他并不是孤身作战，他看见托尼也已经结束了战斗，已经在艰难调整方向前来援护他。

然而紧接着他就在坠落中想，水逆果然很灵，托尼的话不能全信。

假如世界上存在比“毫无希望”更绝望的事情，那么肯定就是“只差一点点”，托尼现在知道了人伤心到极致的时候会想要呕吐，虽然他现在搭上的这艘船和刚才的极不稳定飞行都可能造成呕吐现象，但他非常确定自己想吐出来的不是肠胃里的东西，是某种无形的石头，他恨不得能够伸手到喉咙里把某种能够具象化的痛苦给抠出来，好结束这一切。

他现在正想着他和史蒂夫一起靠在九头蛇的基地里看刚弄来的《复仇者联盟》盗版碟的场景，如果他有那套战衣的话现在大概就不是此种光景。不过这就只是想想而已。说实话这整个系列都只是想想而已，倒霉催的史蒂夫·罗杰斯就是被九头蛇给捞了起来，谁都没有办法。

其实他现在这套战甲的战绩也不算差，因为准备充分，条件也没那么恶劣，表现得比电影里最初那套还要好，如果顺着他们的航线往回飞，就会看见遍地趴窝的无人机，有的是被黑掉的有的是被击落的，有的闪着绿灯有的闪着红灯，单凭数量就足称壮观，多么伟大的胜利场面，他都想通知复仇者剧组快扛着录像设备来取景，可是应该和他靠在一起享受胜利并对剧情安排服装设计指指点点的那个人又一次沉入了海底。

不应该是这样的。要论对人生中那些个破事的适应能力，托尼觉得自己就算排不上世界第一也能排个全国第一。他习惯了，生活很难，换个更大的词来说就是命运很难，可是命运就是如此，命运应该这样，可是他妈的它不该对美国队长这样。

托尼脑子里的小人开始撒泼打滚，命运应该为美国队长让路。

他不该在那儿，他不该就这么被遗忘或者被玷污。

他是10美分就能买到的梦想，除了上色错误之外没什么能让他黯淡，除了下期待续之外没有任何东西能阻止他在四十页之内打败坏人。托尼比他晚来人间数十年可是依旧听着他的故事，托尼相信即使再有数十年，他的故事依旧会被印出来——只不过考虑到印刷成本增加和通货膨胀的问题他会变成你要多花几美元才能买到的梦想。

月亮不知什么时候躲到了云层后，托尼·史塔克靠坐在甲板上，扒拉着栏杆凝视漆黑的海面，他习惯用工作来逃避情绪，用理性诉求来躲开感性炸弹，但这会儿他没事可做，而且想吐的感觉抵达高峰。

托尼只好拽住了从旁边经过的水手：“你看过复仇者联盟吗？”

“看过。”

“想看他们接着拍第五部吗？”

“我还好，我女儿应该挺想的。”

“我要是能把他再捞回来。”托尼有气无力地把水壶送到嘴边灌了一口水，“我就投资拍复仇者联盟5还让美国队长本尊客串。”

水手犹豫了片刻，转过头小声问船医他是不是撞到头了。

托尼大喊：“我落下来的时候掉到河道里然后在入海口被你们捞起来，那他很有可能也是这样！”

水手特别同情地看着他：“早点睡吧，今天开始水逆了。”

托尼把头从栏杆缝隙里伸出去朝着海面猛吐。

回到魂牵梦萦的故乡之后托尼身体状况良好，除了经常性呕吐之外没有任何问题，用他自己的话来说生活就是这样，吐啊吐啊的也就习惯了，不耽误他组织搜救队去捞美国队长。

有个小问题是这么吐啊吐啊的确实挺耽误事儿，而且托尼真没想到自己吐的时候还有人从身后拍拍肩膀递过来一张纸：“你是吃撑了还是怎么着？”

托尼擦擦嘴一回头：美国队长。

他站起来出了隔间，眼睛死盯着史蒂夫后退到了水池边上漱了口，然后又擦擦嘴：“现在你可以扑上来亲我了。”

“要不我先告诉你我是怎么回来的？”

“也行。”

“我很幸运地掉到了河水里，甩开盔甲，游到了最近的岸上。”

“我就说，水逆，水逆个屁。你吉人自有天相。”

“我在码头找到一艘要去美国的商船，但我紧接着就发现我身无分文看上去还很可疑。我就指着船上的海报跟他们说，我认识托尼·史塔克，如果你们能带我回美国，等我找到他我就让他投资拍复仇者联盟5。”

托尼猛地就为这次心有灵犀一点通开始了自我陶醉：“啊，队长，我们真是天生一对。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼睛，不明所以地接着往下说：“水手嗤笑了一声，说我们看上去像是好骗的傻子吗，然后船长说，是啊，我们看上去像是好骗的傻子吗？但是我真的很想看复仇者联盟5。于是我就被允许上船了。”

托尼忽然想起来什么似的，伸出手眼含热泪抚摸着史蒂夫的脸颊，其煽情程度到了绝不会被复仇者剧组采用的程度：“这一路上太辛苦你了，你是怎么支撑到回来的。”

“主要是我想接着学习物理学。”

“那行，过来，我们先单独学习一会儿物理学。”

托尼开始和他拉拉扯扯，这个拉拉扯扯的过程和具体动作这里不太方便转述，只能说，如果前面那个片段他还能通过对导演威逼利诱硬塞到正片里去，现在这段是真不行了。

“在开始之前，帮我看看我新设计的永动机？我觉得这个肯定能行。”

托尼虎躯一震，上了膛的武器都差点再把子弹给退回去。

“开玩笑的。我知道世界上没有永动机。”美国队长笑着说，“我知道宇宙中除了你没有永恒的东西。”


End file.
